gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Galaxy 3
|modes = Single Player and Multiplayer |media = Optical disc, Cartridge and Digital download |input = Wii U: Wii U GamePad, Wii Remote, Wii Remote and Nunchuk, Wii Classic Controller, Wii U Pro Controller and Nintendo GameCube Controller|imagewidth = 250}} This is the sequel to SMG2. Available exclusively for the Wii U. This brings back every piece of gameplay from all of Mario's previous games he's been featured in, and includes new enemies, new galaxies, new boss battles that are so dynamic, you can't call Houston for lift-off! There are POSSIBLY going to be so many things, I don't think we can count them. Plot Princess Peach Toadstool is having a Birthday party in the castle under the stars. Every Toad, Luma and Sprixie from every galaxies are invited to their party especially the Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi are getting ready for the Birthday party, they went out of the house and went Princess Peach's Birthday party. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser the Koopa King in his shrunk form needs to be grown back to normal size. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings plan to helped Bowser to become more infinitely, and the only way is to get hold of the Grand Stars at the ceremony on Princess Peaches Birthday party tonight at the Star Bit Festival. Meanwhile the Wicked Bros. Wario and Waluigi did not receive they're invitation because they are not invited so they've planned to sneak into the party without permission. Everybody at the party was having the time of there lifes, Princess Peach was just about to make a wish on the Grand Stars, but suddenly Bowser and his gang arive in there airships. Bowser jumps down, grabs the Grand Stars and uses them to turn himself into a giant. Bowser grabs Peach and flees into outer space, Mario trys to stop him but he and everyone else at the party gets blasted into space by Bowser's fiery breath. And thats how Mario's latest space adventure begins. Map Selection This map will be the way like how to select a galaxy in outer space just like in "Super Mario 3D World" it'll be with sling stars, launch stars, and invisible pipes, and to travel to the next world with a giant launch star. Star Mission Select There are like 4 star missions, 4 secret star missions in one each star missions, all 7 comet missions in 1 each galaxy & boss galaxy, and the green comet with 15 green stars one in each 4 normal, 4 secret/hidden, & 7 comet missions. Star Comet Medals, Star Bits, And Gold Coin Payment In this game you'll have to give gold coins to the Change Cube Lumalee for a chance of getting dices in the space station. Mario will need to to find and feed the pink hungry luma in order to create new galaxies just by waiting on them in order to be roborn. The Star Comets will be also used to create new Galaxies. In this game, every galaxy has a Comet Star to be found. New & Original Moves *Move: (Left) Control Stick "Move". *Climb & Hang: (Left) Control Stick "Climb & Hang" While On The Ledge. *Climb: (Left) Control Stick "Climb". While Jump On & Climbing On The Wall, Mountain, Gates, & Some Things To Climb. *Climb Jump: A Button "Climb Jump" While Climbing On The Wall. *Climb & Clang: (Left) Control Stick "Climb" Y Button "Clang" While Climbing On Gates, Hitting Enemies From The Other Side, & Flinging Youself Into The Otherside. *Jump, Double Jump, & Triple Jump: A Button 1, 2, & 3 Times While Moving To Make 3 Times. *Long Jump: (Left) Control Stick, ZR Button "Crouch", & A Button "Long Jump". *Back Flip Jump: ZR Button, & A Button. *Crouch Walk: ZR Button "Crouch" & (Left) Control Stick "Crouch Walk". *Wall Jump: (Left) Control Stick, A Button "Jump", (Near A Wall) A Button "Wall Jump". *Side Jump: (Left) Control Stick "Opposite Direction (Quick)", A Button "Side Jump". *Ground Pound: A Button "Jump", & ZL Button Button "Ground Pound". *Spin Jump: (Left) Control Stick "Rotate" & A Button "Jump". *Dive: (Left) Control Stick "Forward" & B Button "Dive". *Front Somersault: (Left) Control Stick "Forward", B Button "Dive", & A Button "Front Somersault". *Star Spin Drill: R Button, & A Button "Star Spin Drill" To Break Yellow Blocks. *Crouch Hop: ZL Button "Crouch", & A Button "Crouch Hop" Jump While Crouching. *Crouch Walking: ZL Button "Crouch", & (Left) Control Stick "Crouch Walk" Crawl While Walking Same As "Crouch Walk". *Crouch Crawl: ZL Button Repeatedly 2 Times "Crouch", & (Left) Control Stick "Crouch Crawl" Crawl While Dragging On Stomach. *Crouch Roll: ZL Button "Crouch", & X Button "Crouch Roll". *Crouch Leap: ZL Button "Crouch", X Button "Roll", & A Button "Crouch Jump". *Star Punch, Punch, & Kick: Y Button "Punch, Punch, & Kick" Repeatedly 3 Times. *Star Kick, Punch, & Punch: Y Button "Kick, Punch, & Punch" Repeatedly 3 Times. *Low Ground Star Sweep: ZL Button "Crouch", & Y Button "Low Ground Star Sweep". *High Air Star Kick: A Button "Jump", & Y Button "High Air Star Kick". *Slide Star Kick: (Left) Control Stick, ZL Button "Crouch", & B Button "Slide Star Kick". *Pluck: (Right) Control Stick "Target", & ZL Button "Pluck". *Pluck & Throw: (Right) Control Stick "Target", ZL Button "Pluck", ZL Button "Throw". *Pluck, Aim, & Throw: (Right) Control Stick "Target", ZL Button "Pluck", (Right) Control Stick "Aim Cursor", & ZL Button "Throw". *Grab: Y Button "Grab" *Grab & Throw: Y Button "Grab" & Y Button "Throw". *Grab & Swing Throw: Y Button "Grab" & (Left) Control Stick "Rotate", Y Button "Swing Throw" *Star Spin: R Button "Star Spin". *Jump & Star Spin: A Button "Jump", & R Button "Star Spin". *Star Spin & Ground Pound: A Button "Jump", R Button "Star Spin", & ZL *Star Spin Swim: R Button "Star Spin Swim" Underwater. *Star Cursor: (Right) Control Stick "Cursor", & B Button "Shoot". *Yoshi Cursor: (Right) Control Stick "Cursor", & Throw, Pluck, Pull, Devour, Squirt & Grapple. *Camera: L Button "Camera Face Forward", & Direction Button "Up, Down, Left, & Right". Comet Coin Medals & Stamps The player must find and collect 3 Comet Medals in each normal mission, secret missions, and comet mission in different ways to find & find 1 each stamps in each mission (reference to Super Mario 3D World & and New Super Mario Bros.) And there is no Star Coin Medals & Stamps in Green Comet Missions. The Star Bit Bank returns and can now hold up to 100,000 star bits, if the player manages to full the bank then Mario will lose his cap (this isn't permanent though and Mario can his cap back if the bank has 99,999 star bits or less). Trial Missions The player must complete trial missions once you are in star missions, secret missions, and comet missions you have to complete 3-10 trial missions they're are only 3 trial missions you have to pay for 7 more trial missions to unlock so the player can complete the trial missions, and to look it up looking for the trial missions in the pause menu by pressing on trial missions to see what you missed, what you have to and need to complete, what you've finished and completed, or what you failed on, and if you've failed some trial mission you to start over again by dying or abort star mission but if you saved when some trial missions have still failed you have to abort star mission and there are no trial missions on green star missions, (Trial missions are from the 2 games Captain Toad Treasure Tracker, and Wario Land Shake It). Modes of Play Adventure Mode Join Mario on a quest to get all the Power Stars. Multiplayer Mode Play the Adventure Mode with up to 3 friends. Battle Mode Play as Mario, Luigi, Wario or Waluigi as you battle to get the most Power Stars. Minigame Mode Play lots of wacky Minigames alone or with your Friends. New galaxies Total Number: 192 World 1 (Earth's Atmosphere) *Planetary Prairie Galaxy *Squirrel Tree Galaxy *Mount Cloud Galaxy *Grass Plains Galaxy *Manta Mayhem Galaxy *Wild Western Galaxy *Tick Tock Electric Shock Galaxy *Birabuto Galaxy *Muda Galaxy *Easton Galaxy *Chai Galaxy *Sky Synchro Galaxy *Poison Pond Galaxy *Aim and Go Galaxy *Larry's Toy Reactor World 2 (Inner Solar System) *Mushroom Galaxy *Big Oak Tree Galaxy *Space Star Moon Galaxy *Huge Macro House Galaxy *Spooky Hallow Pumpkin Galaxy *Toy Machine Mario Galaxy *Turtle And Whale Galaxy *Wario Castle Galaxy *Cool Cogs Galaxy *Flower Flutter Galaxy *Wonderful Waterfall Galaxy *Spooky Towers Galaxy *Glittering Glow Galaxy *Sliver Seaside Galaxy *Grand Gliding Galaxy *Rumbledy Hump Galaxy *Bullet Mill Galaxy *Garden Gaurdian Galaxy *Konga Jungle Galaxy *Morton's Void Factory World 3 (Outer Solar System) *Land Hill Galaxy *Desert Temple Galaxy *Deep Cheep Sea Galaxy *Toxic Jungle Galaxy *Snowy Mound Galaxy *Rocky Canyon Galaxy *Cloudy Palace Galaxy *Volcanic Dome Galaxy *Star Ball Slide Galaxy *River Raft Galaxy *Pillar Pound Galaxy *Toybox Funbox Galaxy *Epic Express Galaxy *Heavy Metal Galaxy *Oozy Goozy Galaxy *Shell Sprint Galaxy *Wendy's Frosty Freezer World 4 (Comets and Stars) *Parsley Valley Galaxy *Roaming Desert Galaxy *Caved Waterfall Galaxy *Arctic Iceberg Galaxy *Shady Night Galaxy *Soaring Sand Galaxy *Sky Castle Galaxy *Bubbly Fun Galaxy *Dangerous Dunes Galaxy *Food Frenzy Galaxy *Powerful Pendulum Galaxy *Day & Night Galaxy *Maze Cave Galaxy *Tall Wall Galaxy *Snake Block Galaxy *Wacky Wave Galaxy *Outer Ocean Galaxy *Iggy's Evil Platform Reactor World 5 (Milky Way) *Bob-Omb Battlefield Galaxy *Whomp's Fortress Galaxy *Jolly Roger Bay Galaxy *Cool, Cool Mountain Galaxy *Big Boo's Haunt Galaxy *Hazy Maze Cave Galaxy *Lethal Lava Land Galaxy *Shifting Sand Land Galaxy *Dire, Dire Docks Galaxy *Snowman's Land Galaxy *Wet Dry World Galaxy *Tall, Tall Mountain Galaxy *Tiny-Huge Island Galaxy *Tick Tock Clock Galaxy *Rainbow Ride Galaxy *Wiggler Junction Galaxy *Nosiy Neons Galaxy *Crunch Munch Galaxy *Heartbreaking Hillside Galaxy *Spring Box Galaxy *Flip Castle Galaxy *Radiant Moon Galaxy *Haystack Galaxy *Gravity Garden Galaxy *Atomic Clock Galaxy *Humungus Fungus Galaxy *Broiler Boiler Galaxy *Planet Boo Galaxy *Deserter Galaxy *Alienation Galaxy *Space Fleet Galaxy *Magma Geyser Galaxy *Dig Down Deep Galaxy *Laser Light Galaxy *Rolling Rampage Galaxy *Roy's Blue Burner World 6 (Galaxy Cluster) *Wavy Plains Galaxy *Stardust Cavern Galaxy *Block Factory Galaxy *Shy Guy Circus Galaxy *Sea Slide Isle Galaxy *Sky Garden Galaxy *Techno City Galaxy *Galactic Frontier Galaxy *Yoshi's Island Galaxy *Donut Plains Galaxy *Vanilla Dome Galaxy *Twin Bridges Galaxy *Forest of Illusion Galaxy *Chocolate Island Galaxy *Valley of Bowser Galaxy *Music Madness Galaxy *Ghosly Galleon Galaxy *Flash-Flooded Galaxy *Pinball Panic Galaxy *Sunset Savannah Galaxy *Rocket Ride Galaxy *Fluzzard Highway Galaxy *Pollen Park Galaxy *Lemmy's Asteroid Belt World 7 (Black Hole) *Bianco Hills Galaxy *Ricco Harbor Galaxy *Gelato Beach Galaxy *Pinna Park Galaxy *Sirena Beach Galaxy *Noki Bay Galaxy *Pianta Village Galaxy *Golden Lagoon Galaxy *Ferocious Forest Galaxy *Icey Abysse Galaxy *Classic Casino Galaxy *Tricky Temple Galaxy *Awesome Arena Galaxy *Cookie Land Galaxy *Super Surf Galaxy *Ludwig's Black Magic Reactor World 8 (Supernova) *Green Meadow Galaxy *Yellow Autumn Galaxy *Blue Beach Galaxy *Lime Shrooms Galaxy *Orange Sandstorm Galaxy *White Skies Galaxy *Purple Woods Galaxy *Red Fortress Galaxy *Bubble Bash Galaxy *Stunning Stadium Galaxy *Cherry Blossom Treeway Galaxy *Mirror Manor Galaxy *Swingin' Storm Galaxy *Party Popper Galaxy *Raindow Ruins Galaxy *Star Ball Blast Galaxy *Atomic Star Galaxy *Grass Fields Galaxy *Desert Pyramid Galaxy *Ocean Sea Galaxy *Big Isle Galaxy *Sky High Galaxy *Ice Snow Galaxy *Pipe Island Galaxy *Lava Land Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Spaceship Reactor World 9 (Bowser's Galactic Empire) *Space Flight Galaxy *Gliding Inferno Galaxy *Dry Boneyard Galaxy *Toxic Terror Galaxy *Crystal Nebula Galaxy *Ocean View Galaxy *Space Base Galaxy *Colossal Canyon Galaxy *Melty Magma Galaxy *Floaty Star Place Galaxy *Mushroom Town Galaxy *Underwater Star Galaxy *Grassland Galaxy *Digital Circuit Galaxy *Honey-Pop Galaxy *Downside-Up Galaxy *Frozen Inferno Galaxy *Twilight Wastelands Galaxy *Outrageous Oasis Galaxy *Shadow Sewers Galaxy *Boost Boulevard Galaxy *Furious Flame Galaxy *Flip Til' You Drop Galaxy *Bowser's Galactic Fortress World S (Secret World) *8-Bit Galaxy *DK Jungle Galaxy *Yoshi's Island Galaxy *Mario Kart Galaxy *Moon Galaxy *Ribbon Road Galaxy *Big Bad Boss Galaxy *Supreme Superstar Galaxy Comets *Speedy Comet (Red): The player must beat the level in a time limit and with cosmic clones and platforms? *Daredevil Comet (White): The player must beat a boss with out getting hit. *Cosmic Comet (Blue): The player must race Cosmic Mario to the Star. *Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Objects and Enemies move faster. *Purple Comet (Purple): The player must get all 100 purple coins. *Combo Comet (Cyan): The player must kill all the enemies. *Flash Comet (Orange): Like in Flash-black galaxy. *Green Star Comet (Green): The player must find a hidden Green Star in each level. *Slow Comet (Brown): The player moves slower than normal. Characters Playable *Mario (All-Around) *Luigi (Highest Jump) *Wario (Super Strength) *Waluigi (Swims in Mid-Air) *Rosalina and Luma *Princess Daisy (puff dress) *Princess Peach (puff dress) *Yoshis Non-Playable *Toads *Lumas *Sprixies *Lubba *Sprixie Princesses *Nabbit *Birdos *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Cranky Kong *Funky Kong *Tiny Kong Villians *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa Enemies Total Number: 92 *Goombas *Green Koopas *Red Koopas *Amps *Banzai Bill *Bloopers *Bob-ombs *Bomb Boos *Boos *Boulders *Bullet Bills *Chain Chomps *Chomp Pups *Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Crabbers *Dry Bones *Firebars *Fuzzies *Mega Koopas *Goombeetles *Mega Goombas *Bowser Statues *Grinders *Blue Lava Bubbles *Jack O' Goombas *Jellyfish *Lakitus *Magikoopas *Mecha-Koopas *Mines *Octoguys *Octoombas *Para-Goombas *Piranha Plants *Prickly Piranha Plants *Pokeys *Scuttle Bugs *Stingby *Sliding Stones *Spiky Plants *Spiky Topman *Spring Topman *Starbags *Spinys *Swoopers *Thwomps *Topmini *Tox Boxes *Ink Plants *Urchins *Water Shooters *Whomps *Wigglers *Hammer Bros *Boomerang Bros *Fire Bro *Ice Bro *Lightning Bro *Spiky Ball *Big Spiky Ball *Mr I *Red Mr I *Poison Mushroom *Coin Coffers *Shy Guys *Fly Guys *Ball 'n' Chains *Bullys *Diggas *Draglet *Para-Dry Bones *Spikes *Biddybuds *Para-Biddybuds *Venus Fire Trap *Mini Rockets *Fake Blocks *Torpedo Teds *Para-Bob-omb *Elite Octoombas *Silver Chomps *Gold Chomp *Spiky Piranha Plant *Chargin' Chucks *Fizzlits *King Bills *Sumo Bros Bosses Total Number: 70 *Draco Pirahna *Big Bill *Mega Lakitu *Goomboss *Gooplar *Big Banger *Giant Chomp *King Totomesu *Dragonzamasu *Hiyoihoi *Tatanga (SML1) *Waluigi *Kurosu The Crow *Tatanga (SML2) *Ricky The Rat *Sabasa The Witch *Rollo, Boingo, & Springo The 3 Little Pigheads *Pako The Octopus *Wario Balls *Wario *Boomer The Koopa (SML4) *Bull-E-Bill (SML4) *Inferno Pirahna (SML4) *Donkey Kong (SML4) *Mecha Bowser *Mouser *Tryclide *Birdo (Pink) *Birdo (Red) *Birdo (Green) *Birdo (Blue) *Mecha Birdo *Clawgrip *Fryguy *Hawkhead *Wart *Robo-Mario *Robo-Luigi *Robo-Wario *Robo-Waluigi *Robo-Bowser *Petey Piranha *Gooper Blooper *Chief Chilly *Cheep Chomp *Big Bob-omb *King Boo *Icy Dino Piranha *Ice Gobblegut *Baron Brrn *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Bowser Jr. *Bowser *Icy Dino Piranha *Ice Gobblegut *Red and Blue Goomba *Dry Bowser Power-ups Total Number: 46 Power-ups *Fire Flower *Carrot *Super Leaf *P Wing *Tanooki Suit *Frog Suit *Hammer Suit *Wing Cap *Invisible Cap *Metal Cap *Blue Shell *Mega Mushroom *Mini Mushroom *Propeller Mushroom *Penguin Suit *Gold Flower *Invincibility Leaf *Feather Cape *P Balloon *Boomerang Flower *Ice Flower *Bee Mushroom *Rainbow Star *Boo Mushroom *Spring Mushroom *Spin Drill *Rock Mushroom *Cloud Flower *Super Acorn *Super Bell *Double Cherry *Lucky Bell *Super Bone (New) turns Mario into a Dog allowing him to sprint sooner, bite enemies and dig underground *Lightning Flower (New) to throw electric balls at enemies and machines *Dolphin Suit (New) to swim fast underwater, on water, and dive up when you spin *Shark Mushroom (New) to swim then bite it. *Blooper Suit (New) to squirt ink to blind enemies and machines *Rocket Mushroom (New) to fly to the highest up to any high planets *Glow Flower (New) to glow in the dark and light up lanterns with glow balls *Earth Mushroom (New) to ground pound harder on harder objects *Freeze Mushroom (New) works in the same way the Ice Flower did in the first game *Spin Screw (New) a new tool screwdriver *Galaxy Star (New) gives Mario the power to fight Bowser in the final battle *Banana Flower (New) gives Mario monkey *Light Mushroom (New) gives Mario light shine Other Powerups/Items *Yoshi *Goomba's Shoe *Ice Skate Shoe *Bouncy Shoe (New) *Propeller Box *Cannon Box *Light Box *Coin Box *Coins *Starbits *1-Up Mushroom *Life Mushroom *Green Shell *Red Shell *Gold Shell *Blue Shell *Yellow Star Chip *Blue Star Chip *Blue Clock *Green Clock *Comet Medal *Stamp *Rainbow Note *? Coin *Chance Cube Vehicles *Racing Kart *Sky Pop *Marine Pop *Tank Pop (New) Yoshi's Power-Ups *Dash Pepper Red to dash really fast for 5 seconds *Blimp Fruit Blue to float up to higher grounds before your air runs out. *Bulb Berry Yellow to make invisible objects appear for 40 seconds. *Fiery Chili (New) Red to breath fireballs for 45 seconds. *Pound Plum (New) Blue to ground pound harder objects for 30 seconds. *Wing Banana (New) Yellow to fly for 15 seconds. *Invisible Grapes (New) Grey to become invisible and walk through walls for 20 seconds. *Squirt Berry (New) Gold to squirt out juice from mouth to wash off goo, melt things, and melt yellow goo off for 10 seconds. Music Returning Music *Overworld Theme from Super Mario Bros. *Airship from Super Mario Bros. 3/New Super Mario Bros. Wii/U *Wing Cap from Super Mario 64/DS *Honey Planet from Super Mario Galaxy *Main Title Theme from Super Mario 64/DS *Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy/Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Lava and Ice from Super Mario Galaxy/Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Dino Piranha Battle from Super Mario Galaxy *Gobblegut Battle from Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Giant Mario Theme from New Super Mario Bros. *Ice Flower from Super Mario Galaxy *Metal Cap from Super Mario 64/DS Remixed Music *New Super Mario Bros. U Main Theme. *New Super Mario Bros. Wii/2 Main Theme. *Super Mario 3D Land Main Theme (SMB3 Overworld Theme). *Super Mario Galaxy 3 Koopaling Battle (SMB3 Koopaling's Theme). *Super Mario 3D World Main Theme. *Super Mario World Main Theme. *Super Mario World Ending Theme. *Super Mario World Overworld Theme (Yoshi's Island Galaxy). *Underground from Super Mario Bros. *Hazy Maze Cave from Super Mario 64/DS *Birabuto Kingdom from Super Mario Land (Birabuto Galaxy). *Easton Kingdom from Super Mario Land *Pipe Theme from Super Mario Land *Underground & Easton Kingdom Theme from Super Mario Land *Boss Theme from Super Mario Land *Muda Kingdom Theme from Super Mario Land *Submarine & Airplane Theme from Super Mario Land *Chai Kingdom Theme from Super Mario Land *Final Boss Theme from Super Mario Land *Map Selection Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Map Theme World 2 *File Selection Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Pipe Theme World 2 *Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Boss Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Overworld Theme 1 from Super Mario Land 2 *Overworld Theme 2 from Super Mario Land 2 *Underground Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Graveyard Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Boo House Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Space Zone Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Star Maze Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Wario's Castle Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Final Boss Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. *Bowser's Castle from Super Mario Bros. *Overworld Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 *Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 *Boss Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 *Final Boss Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 *Castle from Super Mario World *Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 *Bowser's Domain from Super Mario 64 *Dire, Dire Docks from Super Mario 64 *Delfino's Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine *Bianco Hills from Super Mario Sunshine *Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine *Pinna Park from Super Mario Sunshine *Gelato Beach from Super Mario Sunshine *Desert Hills from Mario Kart DS/Wii *Delfino Square from Mario Kart DS *Mario Circuit from Super Mario Kart/Mario Kart DS/Wii/7 *Donut Plains from Super Mario Kart *Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Rainbow Road from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Boss Battle from Super Mario Sunshine *Boss Battle from Super Mario 64 * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 * Big Boo's Haunt from Super Mario 64 * Lethal Lava Land from Super Mario 64 * Overworld from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island See also *Super Mario 3D World References Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Sequel Category:New Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Upcoming Games Category:2016 video games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games